Till This Night
by notevenalittlebit
Summary: Eli and Clare one shots and drabbles.
1. He's Gone

_February 15, 2011_

In a moment, everything can change. I absentmindedly wondered how many times I had heard that before this day. As I stared blankly into his eyes; searching for some source of life I knew I wouldn't find. I wanted to scream with all of my being, reach up and ask why all this shit would happen to me. But I didn't. I sat motionless with his lifeless body. The pain in my leg throbbed. "Eli." I cried. I didn't really hear myself speak. I thought I had lost that ability. "Why?" The only word I could think of. I watched the halls as the others in my class frantically fled. I couldn't leave him. No matter how much I hated him; no matter how much I loved him. I couldn't bring myself to find the refugee the others sought. I heard faint breathing under me. "I'm sorry." I swear to this day, I heard him say it. The last words to grace his perfect lips. The lips I loved. He wouldn't have wanted such cliché last words. I know he would have quoted Shakespeare could he have. Eventually they found me; ushered me off him, despite my screams. They told me I needed to be checked out. I couldn't figure out why. All I wanted to do was see him, say goodbye. But they wouldn't let me. They would soon become my new hell. It was all thanks to him. Or so they would tell me over the next few months. Would they believe me if I said all I wanted was for him to be there to comfort me? Would they think me mad because I didn't think him the monster they did? They thought I was a monster for loving him, for continuing to love him. After all the commotion died down, I made a quiet trip to his grave. I ran my fingers over the cool marble marking his rest. _Elijah James Goldsworthy. Beloved Son and Friend. _I couldn't believe he was below me. Wind hit my back as I kneeled to gain closeness. I could feel him near me; as if his arms were the wind around me. "I don't hate you. Even for what they say about me now. I don't hate you. I love you. We said we would forever didn't we?" I almost smiled. The tears that had threatened to fall made good on their promise. " I miss you. Why did you mess up all we had? Eli, I can't live much longer without you." He'd want a Romeo and Juliet ending. I thought, regretting the moment I did. _Clare. _The wind breathed. _I screwed up. I know. _I don't know how long I stayed there. For awhile, I had hoped I was gone. Back in the arms of my beloved. I turned his ring on my finger until it shone in the light of the day breaking sun. At least I would have one reminder of him. I thought as I played with the new necklace around my neck. It was given to me the day he died. His necklace, with my ring adorning it. I placed a hand on my stomach. "I hope he looks like you." This time the wind didn't answer back.


	2. Forever

There was nothing worse to him than the feeling of her slip out of his hands. It was feeling he had felt many times before, but this time it was different. She was here, right next to him, and he could practically see her falling from his grasp. But she promised forever. She promised to stay with him. So none of this was real right? It was merely a dream. As Elijah Goldsworthy popped pill after pill in his mouth, he felt no regret what so ever. He absentmindedly pulled his black jacket closer to him as the wind blew through his hair. Everything was growing numb. He could jump from a cliff right now and he would feel no pain at all, because none of this was real. Eli clutched the empty bottle in his hands tighter, before slamming them hard against the hood of his hearse. Tonight, he was going to find out what it felt like to slip away, like everyone else he loved had. Hurriedly, he climbed into the front seat and turned the key in the ignition. Everything was brighter and slower. As he pressed his foot to the gas, he slowly backed out of his parking space. He had a hard time remembering where he was. The once bright spot had held a memory dear to him. "Clare." He breathed hitting the break. Several cars behind him blew their horns, but he didn't care. Eli dug in the glove compartment for his phone and dialed the number he knew by heart. Her angelic voice graced his ears. "What Eli?" Her tone was harsh, he could only laugh. If she didn't want him, she would get her wish. "You promised me you would never leave me." Spoken coldly, his foot accelerated his hearse forward. He swerved just missing the car in front of him. He heard her sigh. "Eli –" He cut her off. "You said you would help me. You said you would be another Julia." Clare was silent. Words were farther and farther away; he couldn't form a two word sentence let alone express how angry he was. The colors were leaving, everything was turning black. "Eli, where are you?" She asked. A smile graced his face. At least she would be the last thing he heard. His head fell back as his hands dropped from the wheel. Eli was only able to make out an old building in front. Nothing was there. He didn't see anything; he couldn't feel anything. "Eli, answer me!" Clare screamed from the phone, which had now met the passenger's seat. He thought of his Clare, frantic on the street searching for him. He tried to tell her one last thing, but only three words came to mind. "I'm sorry, Clare."


End file.
